Duo, tu ne crois pas que
by SNT59
Summary: C'est franchement pour les Hentais, mais c'est quand même mignon. OS


Il s'avance vers moi. Notre chambre est plongée dans la pénombre mais je sens distinctement son regard sur moi. Ma vie devant mes yeux au ralentit.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre...

Non, ce n'est pas possible...

Un pas, deux pas...Trois pas...Quatre...

Il est désormais en face de moi et moi, je suis acculé contre le mur.

Pourquoi me fuis-tu ?

Sa voix...

Non, je ne te fuis pas. Je ne te fuis plus...Attrape moi mon Amour, je n'attend que cela.

Et comme si tu avais lu dans mes pensées, tu t'agrippes à moi, tu colles ton corps au miens.

Je sens ta chaleur, ton odeur m'enivre...C'est un délice.

Me serrant contre toi durant de longues secondes, c'est avec regret que je te laisse te détacher.

Mais c'est juste pour croiser ton regard, ton regard...

Je ne fuis plus mon cœur...

Caressant du bout des doigts ma peau, tu descends lentement ma pommette, ma joue...

Tu redessines mes lèvres, je soupire d'aisance et de bonheur...

Tu me souris. Ce sourire si particulier qu'on ne lit que dans tes yeux.

Tes yeux...Tes yeux qui, maintenant, me livrent ton âme...

Presque trop tendrement, tu me frôles les lèvres. Caresses, soupirs, gémissements d'insatisfaction, voir grognements, nous reculons pour mieux sauter et, on ne sait comment, nous nous retrouvons sur le lit.

Moi au dessous de toi. Tu te colles contre mon corps, tu reprend ce qui t'es du, me demandant enfin l'accès à ta consoeur.

Parcourant du bout de la langue mes dents, mon palais, tu fini, petite mutine, par entraîner dans un ballet vieux comme le monde ma langue.

Mon désir grandit...Si vite...Si fort...

De baisers en baisers, la tendresse se transforme en passion...

Tes mains commencent à remonter et découvrir ma peau, dans tout les sens du terme. Caressant avec gourmandise mes tétons déjà dur...

Tu ne peux rater aucun de mes gémissements et de mes soupirs, car tu es réfugier dans mon cou, me marquant comme tient avec tes dents, ta langues, mordillant et suçotant tout ce qui te passe sous les lèvres.

Reprenant une fois encore ce souffle que tu m'avais ravie dans un baiser, tu enlèves mon haut. Me redressant, je fais de même avec le tient avant de te chevaucher, bien décider à te rendre la politesse. Je refreine tant bien que mal mon désir, et effectue le streap-tease de ma tresse, que tu enviait d'un regard lourd de sous entendue.

Tu te redresses et enfin, tu peux passer et repasser tes doigts dans ma chevelure.

Et moi, je ronronne de cette attention, t'encourageant par là même à réitérer tes gestes.

Je repose ma tête contre ton épaule, t'incitant par ce geste à des attouchements de plus en plus érotiques.

Avant de perde définitivement ma raison, je te marque à mon tours, essayant de cajoler ton torse, mais je me retrouve de nouveau sous toi, réfugier dans tes bras puissants.

Tu pars à la découverte de mon corps. Prenant grand soin de mes tétons, tu ne peux que constater l'étant dans lequel tu m'as mis. Mon membre durcit, j'essaye de le frotter contre le tient...

Dans un instant de lucidité, je me cambre et nous poussons deux plaintes lorsque des arcs de plaisir nous parcours.

Tu n'imagine même pas combien je te désir. Bien que tu ne puisses pas passer à côté de mon sexe durement entraver pas mon pantalon...

Me plaquant sous toi, tu fais taire mes protestations en parcourant mon torse de ta langues, laissant derrière toi des coulées de lave...

Arrivé au point critique, tu me délaisses de mes derniers vêtements.

Perdu dans ma contemplation, j'en profite pour te mettre à nu et le contact de nos deux corps soudés nous fait gémir de concert.

Soudain, je ne peux plus faire taire mes cris...Ta mains n'abandonne pas son office aussi ais-je occulter ta préparation.

Malgré les abîmes de plaisir dans lesquels je me noie avec volupté, je comprend que tu te retourne, présentant à ma bouche l'objet tant convoité.

De puis cet instant, tout n'est que chaleur, moiteur et désir l'un pour l'autre. Nos gémissements étouffés nous excites encore plus et c'est dans un dernier cri que chacun se répand dans la bouche de son aimé.

Reprenant tes esprits, tu te glisse entre mes cuisses et me pénètre alors qu je reviens à peine du nirvana.

Je touche immédiatement le septième ciel...

Je ne fais que hurler, criant à l'unisson avec toi, t'appelant comme tu m'appelle, répondant à ta litanie synonyme d'Amour que par des « plus fort ! », « plus vite ! », « Encore !», « Hee-chan ! » ...

Brusquement, je me retrouve sur toi, en train d'aller et venir sure ton membre aussi dur que te la pierre, le faisant pénétrer au plus profond de moi.

Tu m'aides, tant par tes bras qui me soulèvent que par ton sexe allant à mon encontre.

L'apothéose survint après que tu ais pris ma hampe dans ta mains, lui faisant subir ce que tu me faisait subir, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Je jouis entre nos deux corps, hurlant de concert avec toi alors que tu te répand en moi, à cause de la pression que j'exerçait sur ton membre, soulageant par la même, mon anus en feu.

Nettoyé, enfin blottis contre toi, nous rejoignons Morphée après mille promesses d'A...

HEERO ! DUO ! Dépêchez-vous, le petit-déjeuner est servi !

Bonjour Tenshi, en forme ?

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point...


End file.
